


Down the Rabbit Hole

by schizonephilim



Series: Redemption for the Fallen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Innuendo, Language, Light Angst, Lucifer (Supernatural)-centric, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season/Series 05, Surprised Lucifer, there's more to Kyra than what Lucifer thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim
Summary: After two weeks of searching, Lucifer finds Kyra in her dreamscape, but their reunion isn’t quite as warm as he expected.  As it turns out, the game has gotten much more complicated than he anticipated…but he does enjoy a challenge.





	Down the Rabbit Hole

     It had been two weeks, and Lucifer was getting frustrated.  Despite his best efforts, he hadn’t been able to locate Kyra, even in her dreams.  For the love of Dad, humans needed sleep!  It shouldn’t have been this difficult!

     Then again, maybe that was the issue.  Maybe she  _wasn’t_  human anymore.  The echo of celestial energy still resonated through his Grace, so similar to that spark he’d felt inside Kyra’s soul.  It was so damn infuriating to not be able to find her!  Still, he kept persisting for some reason.  She was a paradox, and he was determined to unravel the mystery she presented to him.

     Why did he care?  He didn’t, but…he was curious.  Even though she didn’t know who he really was, she hadn’t shown any hint of fear or resentment toward him.  She didn’t seem impressed by his status as an angel, either.  It was strange—most humans showed angels at least _some_ level of deference, but she treated him like he was any other person that had crossed paths with her.  No fear, no hatred, no fealty; just curiosity, raw honesty, and some strange thing that might have bordered on respect.

     It was strange, but he couldn’t dismiss it.  He was determined to find her, to try to answer some of the questions he had about her.  Why was it so hard to find her?

     A faint stirring tugged at his consciousness, and he turned his attention to it, waving the demons out of the room.  While they scrambled to obey, he followed the trail in his mind, smiling to himself when he found the other end…it seemed like Kyra had finally succumbed to sleep after all.  He had no idea where she was, but that didn’t matter now; maybe he could finally get answers.

     When he entered her dream, it was jarring to find himself in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, the corpses of two angels at his feet.  Kyra was crouched down, an angel sword in hand, studying the bodies that separated them.

     “Your dreams involve killing angels?”  His voice startled her, and she instantly jumped up, raising her sword in a defensive position.  “Not exactly a warm welcome.”

     “What are you doing here, Nick?” she barked out, her face a mask of hostility.  The contrast made him pause, stunned at the sudden change in her attitude to him.

     “I told you that I’d show up here,” he reminded her quietly.  This wasn’t going the way he’d planned at all.  “You seem a little tense.”

     “Being hunted by the Host will do that to you,” she said.  Wait…what?

     “And why would the Host be hunting you?” he asked politely.  She still hadn’t lowered the sword, and it was starting to unnerve him slightly.

     “I shouldn’t tell you.”

     “Why not?”

     The question made her laugh bitterly.  “So you can hunt me too?  Or maybe torture me, try to turn me to your side?  No thanks.”

     “Kyra, I’m offended.”  He actually  _was_  offended, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to show her how deeply her distrust cut him.  “After all we shared, you don’t trust me?”

     “Things changed.”  Her eyes were less hostile now, replaced by a strange self-loathing.  “As far as Heaven is concerned, I’m an abomination.  Why would you think any differently than them?”

     “You seemed to enjoy my company before.”

     “I didn’t know  _what_  I was before, Lucifer.”

     Hearing his real name from her made him freeze.  “How did you know?”

     For the first time since he arrived, a small smile crossed her face.  The sword lowered by a fraction as she spoke.  “I was about eighty-five percent sure when we met, you know.  Then…”

     Her hesitation bothered him, and he had no idea why.  She seemed to respond better to kindness, so his voice was gentle.  “Then?”

     “I met my forefather.”  Her jaw clenched, but she didn’t seem angry.  To his surprise, she seemed to be fighting back tears.  “And I saw you in his memories.  It wasn’t hard to figure out.”

     Several things clicked into place at once, and his eyes widened.  “You’re a nephilim.”

     She flinched at the title.  “Not exactly.  Distant descendant.  I found out my forefather had been keeping tabs on me; watching, comforting, protecting.  I owe my abilities to him.”

     Wow…no wonder she was so paranoid now.  “So what I felt after we parted ways—”

     “—was my Grace awakening,” she finished, her grip on the blade tightening once more.  “The Host has been after me ever since.”

     His head was starting to hurt from all the information.  Everything he thought he knew about her had been wrong.  No wonder he’d been drawn to her; that spark had actually been hints of Grace, but she wasn’t some mindless drone of Heaven.

     “Who is your forefather?”  She smirked as she finally,  _finally_ , lowered the blade.

     “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased.  He couldn’t help but smile in response.

     “You know I’ll find out sooner or later.”

     “I know,” she agreed, her tone coy.  “But you enjoy a good mystery.”

     He chuckled.  “You know that I do, Kyra.”

     “Good.”  Her eyes burned into his, gauging his sincerity.  “Am I gonna have to run from Hell, too?”

     The question weighed heavily in the air between them.  For some reason, he felt torn at the question.  Honestly, he didn’t give a rat’s ass about Heaven’s opinion of nephilim.  But all that  _power_  she held…part of him wanted to hunt her down, twist her to suit his own purposes.  The problem was, that idea was so  _boring_.  The game they had started, toying with each other, was much more exciting to him.

     “You have nothing to fear from me, Kyra.”  He waited long enough for her to register his honesty before his smile turned sly.  “Unless you’re afraid of screaming my  _real_  name when I make you cum.”

     A truly evocative smile crossed her face as she took a step closer, the angel blade disappearing completely.  “In that case…I’m not afraid of you.”

     “Good.”  The connection flickered for a moment; she must’ve been close to waking.  “Pray to me when you’re ready, Kyra.  I’ll be waiting.”

     “Or you could pray to me,” she smirked.  “I like the idea of you on your knees for me.”

     At that moment, the connection was severed, and Lucifer grinned to himself as he looked around the room.  That little minx—she just  _had_  to tease him like that, didn’t she?

     His head was still spinning at everything she’d told him.  Her forefather was an angel, and he had awakened her Grace.  That made her second only to him on Heaven’s most wanted list.  The thought made him frown.  If they ever found Kyra, there would be no mercy—and then their game would be over.

 _ **No.**_   The temperature in the room dropped so sharply that frost formed on every surface.  His family had already taken  _everything_  from him.  No more.  They weren’t going to deny him the  _one thing_  he found pleasure in…not this time.

     Not _this_ time.

**_The End...for now_ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Apologise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904176) by [Black_Eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/pseuds/Black_Eagle)




End file.
